turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Homosexuals
Hmm, fewer than I'd thought. Of course, there are a good number who haven't been written yet (if they ever will--Of those that come to mind, one is a Darkness character, one comes to us from Noninterference and thus has even less chance of writing than a Darkness character does.) Turtle Fan 16:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :There was the nurse from TtB who hung out with Mutt for a while. Blanking her name completely. TR 17:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, same here, though I thought it was UtB. We should write her so we can have a female character, if not for any other reason, since the category description says we're casting that wide tent. Turtle Fan 18:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I think the article has been written. But I can't remember her name. TR 19:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) AWoD No homosexual characters in AWoD, but now that I think of it, it seems like HT may have given himself an opportunity to write some and then not taken it. Both human missions involve sending six people off with only one another for company for something like three years all told, and there is concern about making sure everyone's sexual needs are provided for. The Americans send three married couples, which has the disadvantage of meaning that the best man for the job could easily be disqualified from the mission if his wife didn't have an equally formidable set of relevant professional skills and physical attributes (or vice versa). In fact, Emmett Bragg left his first wife, a historian, in favor of an engineer when NASA first announced this plan. Had he not been willing to do so, he could not have taken part in the mission, and the government would have lost the services of a very able mission commander. Another potential problem came up, though it never really went anywhere: Bragg started boffing Sarah Levitt on the side. (Which reminds me, I've got to add the two of them to Adulterers.) The Soviets weren't willing to make these trade-offs for sexual stability during the long flight, so they made sure their team included a ten and made it clear to between-the-lines readers that she was to be shared among her five male tovarishchi. That introduced its own problems into the mix. Seems the Soviets could have alleviated the problem a bit, and reduced what must have been an incredibly taxing, exhausting social pressure on Katerina, by looking for a couple of cosmonauts who at least weren't entirely averse to launching their space capsules into each other's spaceports. Then again, the Soviets had the straitlaced moralism of authoritarian revolutionaries, and really frowned on homosexual behavior, didn't they? Also, I suppose reserving a third of your spots for a group that makes up, by the most liberal of estimates, no more than a tenth of the general population is also pretty constraining when you're trying to assemble an all-star team. Anyway, I think the above can be submitted as evidence that it's gotten awfully quiet in here since we finished W&E. Turtle Fan 05:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've been playing around on the Flint wiki a bit more than here. Plus, August was looking like it would be nothing but trials for me. Instead, all but three were resolved in advance, and then another is probably going to dismissed after the evidence is supressed. :In other words, I'll probably be contributing here a bit more. TR 21:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's good. I remember you had toyed with the idea of bugging out for the month altogether after W&E was done, but you kept popping back in. ::I've got no comparable excuse, things are on an even keel. I'd just suggest that there's nothing much to do around here. There are some W&E articles that still need writing, and some HW articles that need updating, and of course there are still God knows how many HT books and stories I read in the old days that I've yet to get around to putting up, plus the Parallelism pages. None of that feels like a priority, so I just tinker with new categories like this one instead, and I'm starting to run low on ideas for them. Turtle Fan 23:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Not Meant Overly Seriously But ... ... should we add O and W given what was written in the short story? I would propose the redirects rather than the main articles. ML4E (talk) 20:17, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :For the redirects, yes I think we should. TR (talk) 20:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC)